sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raspberry Garnet (Disgustedorite)
Raspberry Garnet is a Corrupted Gem character created by Disgustedorite. She was the first Vega Garnet to ever corrupt, and she is currently being kept in captivity by an aristocratic Obsidian. Appearance Corrupted Raspberry Garnet is shaped like a dog, with long pointed ears and cloven hooves on her feet. She is primarily magenta in color, with strawberry pink face, throat, chest, and leg feathering. She has a fluffy tail with strawberry pink bands, and she has two strawberry pink stripes on her rump. Her eyes are blue. Her gemstone is diamond-shaped and located on her forehead. History (NOTE: Will be completely rewritten soon) For the first 147 years of her life, Raspberry was one of Blue Diamond's guards. She was pretty good at it. When she was 148, however, she was mistakenly left behind at a spire. She accepted this and tried to adapt to her new surroundings, but a sudden change yanked her around and caused a sort of whiplash; her natural instinct to adapt to it happened more quickly than she could process, and her attempt to catch up didn't go so well. She got trapped in a feedback loop of trying to adapt, ultimately wearing her down and tearing apart her mind. In the confusion and distress that followed, she transformed into a Corrupted Gem. After corrupting, Raspberry ran wild and confused throughout the spire, frightening many Gems staying there. She was restrained, and the Blue Diamond was notified of the incident. Blue Diamond ordered that Raspberry be poofed and sent to her. Raspberry was allowed to reform in front of Blue Diamond, and she immediately tried to bolt. Blue Diamond caught her in one hand, causing Raspberry to bite her. Blue Diamond's guards moved to attack Raspberry, but Blue Diamond stopped them and asked if there were any records of Gems suddenly turning into creatures for no reason. There were no such records. With no evidence pointing to this being anything other than an isolated incident, Raspberry was given to an aristocratic Gem named Obsidian who collects unusual things. She now lives peacefully in captivity. Personality There is little or no data on what Raspberry was like before she corrupted. Corrupted Raspberry is wild and playful. She loves to run, and will often playfully jump on guests. Her favorite game is fetch. She is very loyal to Obsidian and defends her fiercely when there's danger. Abilities Raspberry theoretically has all standard Gem abilities, but has no access to some of them because of her corruption. * Electrokinesis: Raspberry can summon and control electricity. This often sticks to her fur, giving the next Gem she brushes up against quite a shock. * Hyperadaptability: Raspberry can adapt to new situations and environments very quickly. However, this sometimes gives her a headache as it was this very power that lead to her corruption. Relationships (to be written) Trivia * Out of all my OCs, Raspberry is the only one whose page I can fill more than half of without spoiling something for one of my stories. Gemology (to be written) Gemstone (to be written) Category:Vega Garnets Category:OCs Category:Corrupted Gems Category:Corrupted Gemsonas Category:Gemsonas Category:Disgustedorite